Angels
Today, let’s —get to know about the Angels ! Who Are They? Angels are vital members of your fighting League. One could think of them as the "captains" of your team in that their skills and abilities often affect your entire team. Acquisition, Enhancement, and Selection of the Angels which support your Heroes will be a critical factor to your overall success in League of Angels: Fire Raiders! Acquiring Angels Players can get Angel Trial Tokens from the Angel Trial and then buy Angel Soulstones from the Angel Trial Shop. At higher League Levels players will be allowed to purchase higher quality Angels. Level 40 players can get Epic Angels and even Legendary Angels later on. Selecting Angels Players should select the best Angels to support their team of Heroes. Doing so means understanding the roles Angels play as well as the roles their heroes play. When players enter the game, they will be given Vienna, who can be used to start their career. However, it is a mistake to spend many resources on Enhancing her as you'll be swapping her out quickly. It is a good idea to use Lunaria before you get an Epic Angel at level 40. Lunaria has two Angelic Skills, including Lunaria Advent which can heal the Hero with the lowest HP, and Moonlight which can heal the friendly targets in the front. Lunaria is a great help before League Level 40. After that, players have a lot more choices. They can select different Angels according to their formations. Angels are important to the team’s fighting capacity. It is recommended to upgrade the key Heroes first and then distribute the resources needed to upgrade Angels . When players upgrade Angels , they can select to upgrade Angels’ skills or Auras. It is a good idea to upgrade Aura first as that increases Abilities for your entire team of heroes. As for the Angels’ skills, players can look at the team’s requirement and do their best to get a good result. For example, Glacia's skill Silence, when players upgrade Silence to the highest level and silence the enemy in the rear, their team can cause a great deal of damage while the opponent's healers are waiting to be able to speak again! This will make or break any battle. Higher Levels As you move toward League Level 70+, current guidance from top players is to focus on Controlling Angels for your team. The amount of HP that your Heroes will have late in the game combined with the levels of damage your enemies will inflict outpaces the ability for Healing Angels to overcome. Likewise the damage that Damage dealing Angels can do pales in comparison to your Heroes. On the other hand, Control Angels often bring skills and effects that your heroes cannot duplicate. Also allowing the Angel to focus on buffing, debuffing, and control frees up your Hero slots to focus on damage and healing. Angels List You can sort the following list according to the criteria of what Type / Level / etc. Angel you'd like to see. Angelic Artwork Category:About Angels